Over the Edge
by danikat
Summary: A Red vs Blue fic. Project Freelancer has begun. Follow along as Tex, Church, and the others on their adventures. T for light cursing.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi! This is my own crazy idea of the proceedings of Project Freelancer. Don't hate it too much, I've got 50 Freelancers to manage. No real pairings outside of TexChurch. Maybe others.  
Be warned: there will be random references to other stuff throughout the story. And long words.  
****This is also meant to be a prequel to a story that currently doesn't exist. If you like this story, watch for the sequel.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Red vs Blue. Rooster Teeth Rules!  
Edit: Sorry for re-posting, but I'm trying a different format to see if that makes it easier to read**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning | In which many new people are introduced and some old ones are confused.

* * *

**

Planet M4X: Th3-Sch001

The Director paced before the screen showing the fifty new Freelancer agents. After months of planning and testing, the project would commence. The sooner experimentation began, the sooner an answer to the alien problem would be found. However, another few months were needed before implantation began. He picked up a microphone and began to address the Freelancers with his deep southern drawl.

"You 're here today for the beginnin' of the new project to defeat the alien threat," the voice of the Director boomed from the speakers above the Freelancer agents, "You have been caref'ly picked for your specific abilities an' skills. Further trainin' will be necessary for you to participate in durin' the next couple of months. I expect that you will all cooperate with those in charge of the trainin' programs. That's all."

Tex shifted uncomfortably when the Director's speech came to an end. She felt stupid wearing a 'Hi, my name is' tag on her black shirt, and even fore stupid for filling it out 'Texas/Allison'. Tex brushed her red bangs from her green eyes before putting her hands back in the pockets of her black jeans and slouching.

Suddenly, Tex was hug-tackled by a slightly shorter girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi! I'm Agent Mississippi, but you can just call me Sissi. Everyone does anyway," she rambled happily.

Tex regarded the other girl warily before replying, "Uh, hi. I'm Agent Texas but I suppose you can call me Tex."

"That's great," Sissi exclaimed happily.

"I like your hair," Tex said uncertainly, looking at the other girl's hair. Sissi's chin-length brown hair had a gray-blue streak and a light purple streak on one side of her face and a short braid with a gray feather tied to the end on the other.

"Thanks, I like yours too," Sissi replied, waving at Tex's red ponytail and bangs. "See you later," Sissi said as she ran off to talk to other Freelancers.

"I see you've met Sissi," a voice behind Tex stated calmly. Tex whirled around to face a blond haired man with a go-t. "Allison," he read aloud from her name tag, "that's a nice name."

"I prefer Tex," she replied sharply. The blond man shrugged and offered her his hand.

"You can call me York." Tex shook his hand and nodded.

"I thought that everyone just got their Freelancer names yesterday," Tex said confused, "Why did Sissi say everyone called her that?" York shrugged and shook his blond hair from his grey eyes.

"I think that she was called that in school and it just stuck with her. Heaven knows why." He shrugged again and wandered away to accost-I mean talk to another female Freelancer.

Tex sighed as she left the assemblyhall. She had never really been comfortable with so many people. "Hey! Allison!" Tex turned around and came face to face with Church, her on and off boyfriend. He smiled happily, shaking his black bangs from his blue eyes.

"It's Tex now," she replied coolly. His smile faded slightly before returning again.

"Isn't it cool that we both get to work here," he asked excitedly, "I mean, I'm not a Freelancer, but we can still hang out, right?"

"Sure," she replied smiling as she pulled him down to kiss him.

Tex walked through the halls of the girls' dormitory building, looking for her room. She finally found the door with her name on the side plate and entered. "Hi Tex," Sissi said from one of the beds. Tex groaned inwardly. This was going to be really tiresome. She looked around and saw another girl in the room.

"Hi," the girl said shyly, hiding her brown eyes under her blond hair.

"That's Carolina," Sissi supplied helpfully, "We're all roomates." Tex nodded and sat on her bed, sighing. This was going to be very troublesome.

* * *

**Hope you like it. It isn't very good. I can't describe people very well. Edit: Hopefully, this makes it easier to understand. If not, just complain.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Boom Shaka Laka

**I'm back again with my lame story. Hopefully it will get better soon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Red vs Blue! Though now I actually have a copy of Halo for the PC. I am terrible.  
Edit: Again, sorry for re-posting. I'm trying a new format to see if it is easier to understand.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Boom Shaka Laka | In which Tex has has fun shooting the crap out of stuff.  


* * *

**Tex groaned as she rolled out of her bed. Tex had been woken by a buzzing noise and she could hear others moving around outside in the hall. She groggily opened her eyes and saw Sissi busily dressing while Carolina curled up under her blankets and attempted to go back to sleep. Sissi ran out of their room, combing her hair with her fingers, and Tex stood resignedly to dress for the day.

Tex poked moodily at her cereal as she sat next to a girl with dark brown hair. Carolina walked over and sat across from her. "Um, hi," Carolina said shyly to the brown haired girl.

"Hey," the other girl replied. Tex rolled her eyes at both the other girls.

"I'm Tex and this is Carolina," Tex said loudly. The brown haired girl looked at Tex slightly surprised with bright blue eyes before replying.

"I'm Katie."

"What is your agent name," Carolina asked curious.

"Alaska," Katie replied, "What about you? North or South?"

"South," Carolina said smiling.

"Did you see the Dakotas," Katie asked. Carolina and Tex shook their heads. "They're fraternal twins but they almost look identical. I room with South and Rida, she's Agent Florida by the way. I can't believe that North and South have almost the same name," Katie rambled on, "Their names are Samuel and Samantha. I mean really, can you get more alike than that?" Katie chattered on and on but Tex blocked it out while she finished her breakfast and left.

Tex went to her personal mailbox and picked up her schedule for the week. She read down the list for that day. A shooting test in the morning followed by medical exam and a psychological examination in the after noon. Tex sighed at the idea of being 'psychologically examined'. She never really liked the idea of shrinks. Some crazy person asking her if she could see stuff in weird shaped blobs of ink was not her idea of fun. Doctors were next on her list of least favorite people to see. She sighed. At least she could have fun blowing crap up this morning.

Tex wandered into the shooting range and saw York standing with a man with short black hair. "Hey Tex," York said as he ran over and tried to feel her up.

"Hey York," Tex replied as she hit him sort of hard in the shoulder. She walked over to the black haired man.

"I'm Agent Washington. Generally known as Wash. I'm here to instruct you in this arms test," Wash said as he typed on a nearby computer.

"Ok, but why is York here?"

"Aw," York wined, "Don't you like me being around?"

"No. Not really," Tex replied not looking at him. York made some sobbing like noises behind her as Wash explained.

"York was assigned to take the test before you and he just won't leave me alone. He keeps talking about different female agents he thinks are hot."

"Doesn't anyone like me," York asked sarcastically.

"No," Tex and Wash said simultaneously. York sighed and muttered something about it being time for his doctor appointment anyway.

"For this test you will need to destroy all the targets that are 'foes' and leave the 'friends' mostly unharmed," Wash explained as he handed Tex a gun and some grenades. "The 'friends' will be unarmored civilians and armored soldiers. The 'foes' are aliens. You have a limited amount of ammo, so use it wisely." Tex nodded and clicked the clip of ammo into the gun. Wash surveyed her with his dark brown eyes before he hit a button on the computer and started the test.

The ground beneath Tex vanished and she dropped down into a lower level. She flailed as she fell and looked around her quickly while she recovered. The room was set up as some kind of town. She ran over to one of the buildings to hide while she came up with a plan. She needed to go through the area thoroughly to destroy all the targets but she had to be careful about how she did it. She crouched and started around the side of the building. About halfway down, a alien jumped out of a doorway across from her and began shooting. She turned and shot it, killing it, before moving on. She didn't know if she could be hurt during the test, but she didn't want to find out the hard way.

She came to the corner of the building and saw a group of aliens standing around a group of civilians. She stopped and considered the best way to attack. If she started shooting the aliens, the aliens might shoot the hostages. If she moved from her cover, they might leave the hostages, but then they would shoot at her. She could throw a grenade at them, but the hostages would be injured. Tex sighed and looked around her. She could see the alien that she had killed and the door it had come from. She checked the door to see if she could climb to the roof and shoot the aliens from there, but the door only led to a small room. She sighed again and looked around until an idea came to her.

The aliens looked up as Tex dropped the dead alien at the corner of the building. She ran to the small room as they advanced towards their fallen comrade to see what had happened. She watched from the room as they clustered around the body and she threw a grenade at them. They looked up as the grenade hit the ground, but they didn't have time to react before the grenade went off. Tex ran to the corner to check on the hostages who were left unattended. They nodded and ran back the way Tex had just come. Tex watched them go before she started for the next building.

Tex crept down the side of the next building until she reached the corner. Atop the building across from it, an alien was sitting with a gun. It seemed to be sleeping, but she didn't want to take a chance. She carefully took aim with her gun and shot it. It slumped over dead, but two more came to see what had happened. She shot one before its comrade started shooting at her. She cursed as one of the alien's bullets hit her shoulder. It hurt like a real shot from a gun, though she could see no damage. She could hear the alien shooting at the corner trying to hit her. She waited a few moments to see if the shooting would stop, but the alien seemed to have an unlimited amount of ammo. Tex sighed and looked around her. The building next to her had no doors and the one next to it had none. She went back to where the hostages had been and went around the other side of the building. The alien was still shooting at the corner she had been at earlier. She shot him and continued to the next building.

When Tex reached the other side of the building, she saw a grassy hill. Armored soldiers were hiding behind a wall at the bottom of the hill while aliens shot down at them from the top. She judged the distance between her and the aliens and threw a grenade. It hit the aliens and went off, killing a few of them, but giving her position away. The aliens started shooting at her as well as the soldiers. She tried sneaking around the other side of the building, but she made a clearer target from there. She went back to her original hiding spot and thought about what to do. The aliens had stopped shooting at her position, but they were still watching it. She could throw another grenade, but she would have to risk being shot and not getting enough aliens down. The aliens might see her as a bigger threat than the soldier and attack only her. The soldiers could then attack the aliens, but Tex wasn't sure if they were programed for that kind of initiative. She suddenly had an idea and ran back to where the dead aliens from before were.

Tex picked up the least obviously damaged alien and carried it in front of her. Hopefully, the other aliens would believe she was one of their own coming to support them. She carried the alien down the side of the building and propped it up so that the other aliens could see it. The aliens on the hill looked over and waved before turning back to firing at the soldiers. Tex jumped from behind the dead alien and shot down most of the remaining aliens. Two or three escaped and ran down the other side of the hill. The soldiers ran from their cover, up the hill and shot the remaining aliens.

"Well done," Wash's voice reverberated through the room, "Head back to the starting point and I'll bring you back up." Tex walked back to where she had been dropped, looking around as the holographic bodies of the aliens disappeared. She sighed as she reached the illuminated platform and braced herself as it shot back up to the top. "You did good," Wash said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Wash responded, turning to look at her, "Only one personal injury and no injuries to the 'friends'." Tex smiled at Wash as he shook his head. "Your use of your surroundings is rather clever. Most would have just made a noise to distract the guards or thrown grenades at the aliens on the hill."

"What about you," Tex asked curiously.

"Me," Wash said distractedly, "I would have just shot them all. I can kill an alien with a single shot." Tex looked at him sceptically, but shrugged and waved goodbye.

* * *

**So, it you didn't understand the layout of the 'town' it was two rows of buildings in a room with a hill at the end. Most of the time, Tex is going down the center. Next time Tex gets to go to the doctor's. If anyone cares, you can guess which Freelancer is the doctor. Good luck with that. I'm still avoiding fighting the Flood.  
Edit: Hopefully, this is easier to read. If not, feel free to complain.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Nurse

**Thanks to HALOROXLOL95 for reviewing and giving his opinion. Special thanks to Bushtuckapenguin for all her advice and help.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Red vs Blue. I'm not that cool.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hello Nurse | In which Tex goes to the doctor's.

* * *

**Tex sighed as she reached the door to the Medic Station. _Maybe I could pretend that I never got the notice_, she thought as she stood before the closed door. _No, I already showed up for the arms test, _she sighed, _They know that I've seen the schedule. _Tex began to pace before the door, curling a strand of her red hair around her finger as she walked. Before she could come to a decision, the door opened and Sissi's head appeared from the door way. "Hey, Tex," she said excitedly, "Come on in."

Tex stared at Sissi as she entered the examination room. The brown haired girl was wearing a white doctors coat and stethoscope as she bounced energetically around the room. "I'm glad that you came and I didn't have to send my temporary assistant to find you," she said, waving at a young man sitting in the corner. His short blond hair stood up at odd angles and his blue eyes regarded Tex with curiosity. Tex gave Sissi a questioning look as she began the examination. "This is Daniel, or Agent Maine. He doesn't mind if we call him Danny, right," Sissi asked, receiving a nod from the blond man.

Sissi quickly checked Tex's blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and breathing, calling out numbers for Danny to write down. Tex finally got over her initial shock of the younger girl being the medic. "Why is your hair like that if you're a doctor," she asked, tactlessly.

"Huh," Sissi said, looking up from a folder that she was examining, "Because my roommate in college did it. She was studding to be a beautician. I didn't really mind since it doesn't bother me. I just haven't had a chance for it to grow out yet."

Tex blinked as she processed this new information before asking, "So how long have you been out of college?"

"Um, about two months," Sissi said, as she ushered Tex over to the scale. Tex stared at the other girl.

"You've only been out of college for two months and you were accepted into the Freelancer program?"

"Yeah," Sissi said, distractedly as she read the numbers on the scale to Danny, "Actually, they asked me to join. I was top of my class. Supposedly had the highest scores in the US."

"Really," Danny asked, surprising Tex. That was the first that he had spoken since she had arrived.

"I don't know," Sissi said, motioning for Tex to sit while she made notes on her folder, "That's what they told me."

"But, you're so 'cheerleader-y'," Tex protested, sitting.

"Is that even a word," Danny asked, amused.

"I'm over enthusiastic, yeah," Sissi said, looking at Tex, smiling, "That doesn't mean I can't be a good doctor. It just means that I'm hyper!" Tex groaned, exasperated, and rolled her eyes.

"What else do I need to do," she asked, wanting nothing more than for this to be over.

"You need to go into this room for your psycho evaluation," Sissi said, pointing to a door on the wall next to Danny. Tex walked over to it and threw it open. Better to get this over with. At least Sissi wasn't going to be the one asking if she saw objects in ink blobs.

The first thing that Tex saw when she entered the room was that it was completely white. She turned and saw the door closing. She looked around again, but saw no one else in the room. "Hello," she said, uncertainly. Suddenly, the room took on the appearance of a child's room. Tex looked around the room, confused. _What's going on, _she wondered. She whirled around as the door banged open. In the doorway was her father, his hand raised with a beer bottle tight in his grasp. The sobs of a woman could be heard from the other room. Tex cowered and raised an arm to ward off the strike that she was sure would come.

When the blow didn't fall, she looked up and saw that she was standing in the middle of a grave yard. She looked around, before examining the grave before her. The names of her parents were carved into the stone. She backed up, uncertain of what was expected of her. She didn't regret that they were gone. Especially not _him_. Then the area shifted again.

She was standing on a battle field with a gun in her hand. She smiled, this was more of what she was used to. She turned as a yell behind her alerted her to an approaching soldier. She turned and shot him, his body twisting as he fell. His face was staring up at her, wide eyed, as other soldiers clamored around her. She looked up and started for the main fighting when the area changed again.

Church was standing before her, smiling happily. She recognized the base they were at as where they first met. "Hey," she said, smiling at him. He grinned at her and waved as he walked off. The room returned to it's original white and she went to the door.

"What was that about," Tex asked Sissi, who was sitting and writing in her folder.

"It's a holographic chamber that was programed to show different scenes from your past at random," Sissi explained, "Your reactions show why your personality is the way it is."

"Oh," Tex said, wondering what traits she had shown.

"You can go if you want," Sissi said, looking up at Tex and smiling brightly, "See you later."

"Yeah, ok," Tex said as she left.

-

Late during the night, Tex was woken by an odd noise. She looked around in the darkness, until Sissi turned on the light. Blinking, Tex saw that York was lying in the middle of the room, conscious. "What are you doing here," she asked him, growling.

"I came to see if any of you ladies needed my company," he said, smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Wha's goin' on," Carolina mumbled sleepily. York watched her stretch as Tex glared at him.

"York here seems to have attempted to try to take advantage of us while we were asleep," Tex said, looking at Sissi for conformation.

"Hey, don't put it like that," York said, defensively, "I just wanted to sleep with you."

"Ok," Sissi said, to York and Tex's surprise. She dragged York to her bed and proceeded to tie his hands and feet to the bed frame.

"I don't think that's what he had in mind, Sissi," Carolina said, muffling her giggles.

"Well, that's not my problem," Sissi said, grabbing York's shoulder. "If you try it again, you'll be in for a lot of trouble," she said as she dug her nails into his shoulder joint.

"Yeah, ok," he said, gasping from the pain.

"Great," Sissi said, happily. She went over to the lights and turned them back off. Tex went back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be more normal.

* * *

**Yeah, the last part is kind of random. Oh, well. Take that York! Ya perv!  
Hope that you liked the new chapter and that you could follow the dialog. Feel free to point and laugh at my lack of spelling ability.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Road Trip

**I'm still working on a new, better title idea, so that might be up soon. Hope this isn't too weird. I've been reading Anthem for English, and evidently so has Danny.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RvB. If I did, the warthog would be called the saber-tooth tiger, because it's a feline with tusks. Makes sense.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Road Trip | In which Tex has lots of fun. *Note the sarcasm in this description*  
**

**

* * *

**Tex stretched as she woke, pushing her hair from her face. She looked over at Sissi's bed and saw the girl in question with her arms wrapped firmly around York's chest. They both seemed to be asleep as it was still a bit before when they were woken the other day. Tex stood, and Sissi's eyes opened, looking toward her.

"Hey," Tex whispered as she grabbed her clothes.

"Morning Tex," Sissi mumbled as she scooted off the bed, careful not to wake York.

"Why did you let him stay? Why not just kick him out," Tex asked, motioning at York.

"First, I didn't want him to just go to another room," Sissi said as she pulled on a shirt over her head, "Second, I didn't want him thrown out of the Freelancer Program. He has enough problems without that."

Tex gave Sissi a questioning look.

"As the doctor and psychiatrist, I get most all of your records," Sissi explained as she pulled on her pants, "That includes criminal records. York is here as an alternative to going to prison for stealing."

"What did he steal that would warrant this," Tex asked curiously.

"I really shouldn't say. Patient confidentiality and all that," Sissi said, grinning at Tex, "But since you asked, he stole something very important to the president."

"What," Tex asked, more curious.

"All of his clothes," Sissi said, stifling her giggles.

"Why," Tex asked, trying not to snicker.

"I don't know, but I heard that he ran around looking for them and the media got some photos," Sissi said, covering her mouth to silence the laughter.

Tex shook her head at the idea, before a thought struck her. "Sissi," she asked, "How old are you?"

"About nineteen, why," Sissi asked, putting her shoes on.

"You said that you had graduated from college as a doctor, right? Isn't that a six year program," Tex asked, confused.

"Usually it is. I got through it in only four years, which I think is slower than it should have been," Sissi said, shrugging.

"Then you graduated from high school at age fifteen," Tex asked, incredulously.

"That should be about right," Sissi said, thinking.

Tex looked at the younger girl with admiration and a little fear. Sissi was two years younger than her and treated her accomplishments like they were nothing. Not to mention what information might have been given to Sissi about her past.

-

Tex shuffled to her mail box to get her schedule for the day. Why they didn't just make one for the whole week, Tex didn't know. It seemed like a waste of time to give one out every day. She looked her assignment over and rolled her eyes. She and several other Freelancers were to go on a mile-long-run. Tex snorted. This was the dumbest thing that they could have come up with for them to do. She shook her head and headed for the exercise yard.

Tex looked around at the other Freelancer Agents as she waited for the run to begin. They had all introduced themselves, but Tex was starting to loose track of their names. The older man was Wyoming, better known as Reggie; the brownish-red haired man was West Virginia, whose name was Conor; the girl with pink ribbons in her hair was Delaware, named Angela; the bored looking girl with brown hair was Connecticut, who preferred to be called Conni; the annoying sandy-haired guy was Arkansas, whose name was Spencer; the semi-goth girl was Montana, who wanted to be called Tana; the short guy was Rhode Island, or Justin; the tall guy was Oklahoma, named Rusty; and the girl from breakfast, Katie, was there.

Tex sighed as she started to run down the track. Reggie had taken command of their little group and had decided to begin the run. Tex didn't care who took the lead so long they were competent enough not to lead them over the edge of a cliff or something. She groaned as Conor and Rusty began to argue, pushing and shoving each other like children.

"Shut up," Conni yelled at them from near the back of the group.

"He started it," Rusty wined, giving Conor another shove.

"You're the one who started it, you idiot," Conor said, shoving back, "All I said was 'hello'."

"You said I was freakishly tall," Rusty growled, shoving Conor.

"I said no such thing," Conor replied, hitting Rusty on the arm.

"Yes you did," Rusty said, taking a swing at Conor's head and missing.

"No I didn't," Conor shouted, hitting Rusty on the arm again.

"Uh-Huh," Rusty said, landing a blow on Conor's shoulder.

"Nuh-Uh," Conor shouted, hitting Rusty in the chest.

They continued to squabble until they forgot to run and started a full-out brawl. After a few minutes, Reggie held Conor by the shoulders and Spencer held Rusty by the arms.

"Are you guys done yet," Tana asked bored, "In case you forgot, we're supposed to be doing a mile-run."

Rusty and Conor glared at each other, but they resumed the run with the rest of the Freelancers. Tex rolled her eyes at the stupidity of their argument. Guys could be so dumb sometimes.

* * *

**Well, that was a random chapter, wasn't it? I'm going to try to keep the randomness to a minimum while taking large, time-eating steps out of the story. **


	5. Chapter 5: The All Important Flag

**Sorry for being so slow. Hope you like the new chapter and the new title. Much thanks, as always, to Bushtuckapenguin for all her help, because I know I'm hopeless.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Red Vs Blue.

* * *

Chapter 5: ****The All-Important Flag**** | Tex is sent with a group of Freelancers to deal with a problem regarding a flag.  


* * *

**Tex opened her mail box to get her new schedule. Over the last week, she had gone on several 'team building' exercises and she was getting a little annoyed. She had signed up to do some real fighting, not trust falls. Besides, she needed to pay Oregon back for all the times that he dropped her.

She read through her schedule and smiled to find she was going on a team battle game. They were going to go aid a group of soldiers who were doing mock battles against another group. The only thing was, the soldiers she and the other Freelancers were gong to help didn't know the battles were just a simulation. The Freelancers had to fulfill the requirements of the team they were helping without alerting them to the fact that it was a fake battle.

Tex went to her locker to get her new, black armor. They had just gotten them and were going to be testing them out. Each one had a special ability, but Tex hadn't actually read through her armor's instruction manual yet, so she wasn't sure what it was or how to activate it. She grabbed it and began to put it on when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around and saw Church walking towards her.

"Hey Church," she said, smiling at him. He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Hey Tex," he replied, "Do you know what happened to my wallet? I can't find it. I think it might have fallen out of my pocket somewhere."

"No," Tex said, faking innocence, "I haven't seen it. I hope that you can find it."

"Yeah," Church said, nodding, "I hope you do well on your assignment."

"Thanks," Tex said, grabbing Church's arm and kissing him on the cheek.

After Church had walked around the corner, slightly dazed, Tex pulled his wallet out of her back pocket. She looked at it guiltily, opening it and touching the picture of Church and herself. It was taken by Carolina a few days ago for him. She and Sissi had teased Tex a bit about Church, but hadn't really made a big deal out of it. Tex was glad that they were cool with her and Church, since the Freelancers weren't technically supposed to have any relationships while in the program.

-

Tex and the other Freelancers in her group arrived at Brixton Gorge a few hours later and immediately began to argue. George, Agent Georgia, wanted to draw straws to decide who went to which base. Martin, Agent North Carolina, wanted to decide based on armor color, but Tim, Agent Illinois, said that was a dumb idea since his armor was gray and white. The two groups that they were supposed to be helping were the Yellow Team and the Purple Team. Gini, Agent Virginia, said that they should just pick a side, but Rida, Agent Florida, said that most everyone would go to the same side.

Tex sighed. If they didn't hurry up, they would fail the test. They needed for three Freelancers to report to each base and ask what assistance was needed. The Team leaders would instruct them from there.

"Can we just go," Tex asked no one in general.

"Yeah? Well, who will go where," George asked angrily.

"Well, George, your armor is orange, so you can go to yellow team," Tex said, pointing at him.

"What about me," Tim asked, pointing at himself.

"You and Rida can go to Yellow base too," Tex said, pointing to them, "The rest of us can go to Purple Base."

"Why should we listen to you," Martin asked, frowning.

"Because I have a headache, a short temper, and a gun," Tex replied, pointing it at him.

"Point taken," Martin replied as they began to head towards their respective destinations.

-

Tex, Martin, and Gini reached Purple Base after walking down the side of a mountain and through a river. Brixton Gorge was a valley between two mountains with three rivers running through it. Purple Base was between two of the rivers and built with a tower in the center. The Freelancers were approaching the base from the back and hadn't been spotted yet since the lookouts were watching towards the other end of the valley where the Yellow base was positioned.

"Well, you see," the Purple Team leader said to the Freelancers, "We captured the enemy's flag, but at the same time they captured ours. We need for you to go and retrieve it for us. That way we will win."

"I see," Tex said, confused as to the importance of the flag.

"I don't," Martin said, "Why do you care about the flag? It's just a dumb piece of material."

"I beg your pardon," the Purple Team leader said affronted.

"It is kind of silly," Gini agreed.

"The flag is the most important thing in this base," the Purple leader explained, "It's more important than me, my men, or even our weapons."

"Why," Martin asked, confused.

"Because, it's our flag," the Purple leader said emphatically, "It's a symbol of our hope, our courage, and our lives. Without it, we're nothing."

"Right," Tex said, looking at the man as if he were insane.

"So, that's what we need you to do, no matter what the cost," the Purple leader concluded.

The Purple leader left them to talk to his troops wile the Freelancers discussed their plan of attack.

"So, this guy is nuts, right," Martin asked Tex.

"Rather," Tex agreed, "So what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we just sneak in and take it," Gini asked.

"They probably are going to have the others protecting it," Tex replied.

"Oh," Gini said while Martin scowled.

"We could just ask the others to give it to us so we can go home," Martin said, "This whole thing is dumb."

"Yeah," Tex agreed.

"Maybe they will be asked to come get the other flag instead of protecting the other one," Gini suggested.

"Good point," Tex said nodding, "So let's go."

They left the Purple Base and crept around the side of the valley. They saw that there were no guards on the top of the Yellow Base and stopped.

"Maybe they're preparing an ambush," Tex suggested.

"Maybe they're partying as celebration of getting their flag back," Martin suggested.

"That's what the Purple Team is doing," Gini said.

Tex nodded and they continued to creep towards the Yellow Base. As they climbed the ramp up the side, they could hear drunken cheers coming from inside. Martin led them into the base and to a hallway where they could see the flag. There were no guards, but there was a security camera that was probably rigged to go off if it saw anyone.

"Hey Tex, isn't your armor supposed to have an invisibility feature," Martin asked.

"It is," Tex asked, surprised. She still hadn't read the papers that came with her armor or tried any of the buttons to see what they did.

"Yeah, can you turn it on," Martin asked.

Tex shrugged and hit random buttons on her wrist controls. First her armor got cold, making her shiver uncontrollably. Then it got really hot. She hit more buttons, making her visor rise and fall, making the internal monitor turn on and off, and finally she found the one that turned it invisible. She walked towards the flag, and when she didn't set off any alarms, she grabbed the flag. She and the others ran towards the Purple Base, not caring if they were spotted and saw the other group of Freelancers headed the other way with the Yellow flag. Gini waved at Rida as they passed.

After reaching the Purple Base, Tex dropped the flag.

"That's it," she said, smiling.

"Awesome," Martin replied, smiling back.

Needless to say, both the Yellow Team and the Purple Team were upset when they woke up with hangovers and only their own flags.

* * *

**Yeah, that was pretty bad. Really random. Extremely pointless.**


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Adventure

**Thanks everyone so much for not noticing that I haven't changed the title. I'm so dumb. Sorry everyone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Red vs Blue. I went back to the Halo: Combat**** Evolved **** Demo. It sucks.

* * *

Chapter 6: Midnight Adventure | I just realized Tex told Tucker and Donut there were only 49 Freelancers! Though at the time, she also told Donut Tex stood for Nevada so she could have been kidding.  


* * *

**

Tex lay on her back and stared at the ceiling of the room she shared with Carolina and Sissi. Sissi was sitting cross-legged on her own bed reading and they were waiting for Carolina. She was late getting in, which was odd. Over the month that they had shared a room, Carolina had never broken any of the rules set up for the Freelancers. Tex had, but that was beside the point.

"I'm kind of worried about her," Sissi said, putting her book down, "Maybe we should go look for her."

"I don't know," Tex said, not moving from her position, "It's her business."

"Yeah, but it's not like her to be out after hours," Sissi replied, looking at the door.

"I do it all the time," Tex said, sitting up and looking at Sissi.

"I know, but you're you," Sissi replied, standing and walking towards the door.

"So," Tex said questioningly.

"So, I think something's wrong," Sissi replied, sticking her head out the door and looking around.

"Alright," Tex sighed, "We'll go look."

She and Sissi left their room and started down the hall together. After taking a quick look in all the other female Freelancers' rooms, they split up. Tex went to look in the male dormitories and Sissi went to check at the weapons range. Tex looked quickly in a few of the rooms before she found York trying to unlock a suitcase in one of the rooms.

"What are you doing," she hissed at him.

"Me? What about you," he whispered back.

"I'm looking for someone," she whispered, motioning for him to join her in the hall. He looked at the suitcase mournfully before leaving the room.

"Who are you looking for," York asked, speaking more loudly than he had in the room.

"Carolina. She's me and Sissi's roommate. She didn't come back to the room yet," Tex explained.

"The cute blond girl," York asked interested.

"I guess," Tex replied, giving him a sideways glance.

"Cool. Let me help," York said smiling happily.

Tex rolled her eyes but allowed him to help her look in the other rooms. When they didn't find her, they went to the Medic Station. As they approached the door, they saw that there was a light inside. York slowly opened the door and he and Tex looked inside. They saw Carolina with her arms tied behind her back, her mouth gagged, and her shirt torn down the front. A man Tex didn't know was standing next to Carolina and talking softly to her, oblivious to the tears running down the girl's face.

"That's Martin," York explained, "Agent North Carolina. He rooms with Wash and Maine."

"York," Tex said calmly, "Go get Sissi. I'm not sure where she is exactly, but I know we'll need her before I'm done with this creep."

York just nodded and left. Tex waited until he was gone, then she slammed through the door. Martin and Carolina looked up. Martin snarled at Tex and lunged at her, taking her by surprise and pinning her to the ground. He grinned evilly, pulling her hands together above her head and holding them with just one of his own hands.

"Now I have two new toys," he said, running his free hand down Tex's side. He giggled maniacally and Tex snarled at him. She hit him in the head with her own head, dazing him. Using all of her strength, she flipped him underneath her and pulled her hands free. She slammed a fist into his face and he collapsed unconscious beneath her.

She continued to pummel him for a few minutes before getting up and untieing Carolina. Carolina collapsed against her, sobbing.

"I was so scared," she cried as Tex patted her head.

"Uh, it's alright," Tex said, uncomfortable, "He can't hurt you now.

York finally arrived with Sissi a minute later. Sissi checked Carolina over for any injuries and asked her a few questions about what had happened. Carolina told them that Martin had asked her to help him with something in the afternoon. He had lead her to an empty room in the Medic Station and knocked her out. When she came to, she had been tied up and gagged. Martin had told her that he was going to rape her, and that she would love him afterward.

Sissi just listened quietly. When Carolina finished talking, Sissi turned to York.

"Can you take Carolina back to our room," she asked. York nodded and he and Carolina headed back to the women's dormitories.

"I have to take him to the sick bay and take care of him," Sissi told Tex.

"Why?! He's a lousy dirt bag," Tex exclaimed.

"It's my job to make sure all the Freelancers are healthy," Sissi replied, her voice emotionless.

"But look at what he tried to do to Carolina," Tex argued.

"I know," Sissi replied, looking Tex in the eyes.

Tex's arguments faltered at the look Sissi was giving her. It was a determined sort of look that said she would do what she thought was right, regardless of what anyone else said. Tex sighed in defeat and left to return to their room. When she got there, she saw that Carolina and York had pushed Sissi's bed up against Carolina's and Carolina was sleeping with York's arms around her. She gave York a questioning look but he just shrugged.

In the morning, Tex, York, and Carolina went to check on Martin and Sissi. Neither Sissi nor Martin were in the sick bay. The room had several beds, but no Freelancers. They looked all around the building, until they found Sissi in the basement.

"What happened," Tex asked, looking at the door which read 'Morgue'.

"Martin tried to escape the sick bay and fell down the stairs," Sissi replied, "He broke his neck and was dead before I could reach him."

Tex looked at Sissi sceptically, but didn't say anything. After all, who could question the doctor's prognosis.

* * *

**Wow. I seriously have issues. One minute they're playing Capture the Flag, the next Sissi may have murdered someone. Hope you like it anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7: Logical Explanation

**Ah! I want to get this finished before the new season but I know I won't be able to.  


* * *

Chapter 7: Logical Explanation | As added to Out of Mind, Episode 2.  


* * *

**

Tex was watching a group of Freelancers run a training program, her black armor shining slightly in the light. Sissi was preparing to take care of York after the implantation. He was going to be the first to receive an AI. Sissi was going to watch him to make sure there weren't any side affect of the implantation. No one outside of the Freelancers were supposed to know what was going on, but the others had already begun to talk about it.

Church walked up to Tex, his blue armor standing out against the gray walls.

"Your armor looks good. A lot better than this regulation blue stuff they give the rest of us," Church said.

"They told us each one has an unique ability," Tex replied, "I've been trying to figure out what everyone's is. I think Sissi has super-strength, but she won't say."

"Tex, you know you don't have to do this," Church said concerned.

"I'm not doing it because I have to," Tex stated.

"It's just that, there's all these rumors about an experiment they're running," Church continued, "They're taking computer programs and putting them inside people's heads. It just sounds a little crazy."

"You know I can't talk about it with you," Tex replied.

"I know," Church said sadly.

"Technically, you're not even supposed to be here," Tex said worriedly.

"I know," Church replied angrily.

"Oy! Leonard! Come," Jimmy, one of the other regular soldiers, shouted at Church.

"Alright hang on one second, Jimmy," Church shouted in reply.

"Yes, I think it best you go, Private," Wyoming said as he walked up to Church and Tex, "We've got real military work to do here. Perhaps you should go back to your training. Learn how to get shot properly."

"Yeah, thanks," Church replied sarcastically, "I was already leaving."

Church began to walk away when he stopped again.

"Tex, I...," Church trailed off, not turning around, "Just be careful." He continued out of the Freelancer base.

Tex watched sadly as Church left before she turned on Wyoming.

"Reggie, that was uncalled for," Tex snarled as Wyoming shrugged unconcernedly.

"It's the truth, that's the only thing the regulars are good for," Wyoming said as he walked off, "He'll be killed eventually anyway. He might as well learn to do it right."

Tex stayed where she was, glaring at Wyoming's receding back. Wyoming was usually a jerk, but not so much as to actually tell someone to go die. Tex turned away from where Wyoming had left and watched as the Freelancers finished up their training run. She needed to get ready for the next run, but she was too angry to move now.

-

Tex leaned against the wall in the sick bay and watched Sissi run around the room setting up York's IV and heart monitor. He was laying on a cot with his eyes closed. If it wasn't for the fact she could see the blips on the heart monitor, Tex would think he was dead.

"Hey Tex," Sissi called, "Can you get me that bag of supplies on the counter over there?"

"Yeah," Tex replied as she moved to retrieve the bag.

"Tex," York mumbled, "Just couldn't leave me here, could you?"

"Course not," Tex said, smiling mischievously, "Who else will help me sneak into Rusty's supply of chocolate?"

"Hn," York snorted, "Never get any real respect."

Tex rolled her eyes and waved for Sissi to come talk to her where York couldn't hear them.

"Is he going to be alright," Tex whispered worriedly.

"I think so," Sissi replied, "His mind hasn't rejected the implantation yet and he's physically stable."

"Let me know if anything happens, ok," Tex said as she left, "Couldn't stand living here without him."

"I knew you cared, Tex," York called after her.

Tex smiled slightly as she walked down the hall. Life really wouldn't be the same without him.

-

Tex and Carolina entered the sick bay. York was sitting up in his cot, seemingly talking to himself.

"Is he alright," Carolina asked Sissi as she walked up to her.

"Yeah, he's fine," Sissi replied, "His AI has booted up and he's talking to him right now."

"Oh," Tex said, looking at York again as he continued to talk animatedly to the space just in front of him.

Tex and Carolina approached York as Sissi went to check on her medical supplies.

"Hey Tex," York said smiling.

"Hello Agent Texas," York repeated, only this time his voice was slightly higher in pitch.

"Huh," Tex asked confused.

"That's Delta," York explained, sounding normal again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Delta said, his words coming through York's mouth.

"That's odd," Carolina said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it is," York said smiling, "Weirdly involuntary."

* * *

**I know I won't be able to finish before the new season. Hopefully Burnie won't steal my idea. Even if I haven't written it yet.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Inplantation

**Sorry I haven't been on in so long. But, I was right! Tex is an AI! [Revelations Episode 9] There's no way she could come back if she wasn't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RvB or Halo.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Implantation | Tex finally gets Omega. Loads of fun, yeah?

* * *

**

Tex stood tensely in the doorway to the lab while the scientists ran around making last minute adjustments. She was going to have one of the AI's put in her head. Even if York said it didn't bother him much, the idea didn't really appeal to her.

"Step this way," one of the assistants said motioning for her to follow. He led her to what looked like a modified cryo case. She stepped into it and turned around to face the assistant.

"Uh," he said shifting uncomfortably, "We need all your clothes off." He cowered while she glared at him and stripped. He at least had the courtesy to blush and look away.

Tex sighed as she stood in the machine. She felt more naked without her weapons than without her clothes, but she still wasn't comfortable with them all looking at her without _anything_ on.

"Just stand there and don't fight it," one of the scientists said pushing buttons on the controls. Cuffs came out of the machine and grabbed Tex's ankles and wrists.

She jerked against them a bit before settling back down. The scientist bushed some more buttons and clamps latched onto Tex's shoulders and head. She tried to turn and look to see what was moving behind her, but couldn't. Whimpers escaped her throat as a needle slid into her skull. It didn't hurt, yet, but it was very odd.

Slowly she could feel something entering her mind. Darkness, anger, a few memories and nothing else. The anger and darkness tried to surround her, closing in on her mind.

_It's not fair, _the thing thought, _why can't they just leave me alone?_

"How are you feeling Agent Texas?" one of the other scientists asked, pen and clipboard in hand.

"Confused, angry," Tex replied squinting at him. Everything was going fuzzy.

"Why do you feel angry?" he asked scribbling on the paper.

"Because you did this to me," a deep growling voice replied from Tex's mouth.

"The Omega AI, I presume," the scientist said nodding, "How are you adapting to the new body?"

"You made me enter this body," the AI replied, "Forced me to do things that were impossible."

"You remember that?" the scientist asked worried.

"Some," the AI growled looking around.

"How is Agent Tex?" the scientist asked.

"I'm fine," Tex replied pushing Omega back.

"Good, good," he said scribbling more, "How much of the Omega AI's memories can you access?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head slightly, "I can only pick up the surface thoughts."

The scientist with the clipboard nodded to the scientist at the control panel. Some buttons were pushed and Tex was released from the machine. Her knees almost gave out and she stumbled forward unsteadily.

"Agent Mississippi will be here to collect you soon," the assistant who had instructed her to go to the machine said, offering her the clothes she had removed.

Tex nodded and took her clothes, dragging them on slowly while she tried to keep her balance. Sissi arrived just after she had finished dressing and gently took Tex by the arm. She guided Tex to sick bay and lay her down on one of the cots. York had moved back to the barracks the day before. He and Carolina had promised to come by the next day.

_Why can't they come now, _the AI asked, _Aren't you important enough for them? They should come see you now._

_**Oh, shut up, **_Tex thought back at Omega.

"The weakness and confusion should wear off by tomorrow," Sissi said smiling at her softly while she fixed Tex's bed, "At least, York was ok by the next day. He still had some problems distinguishing his own thoughts from the AI's, but he said it wasn't too bad."

"I'm Omega," the AI growled through Tex, "And I am not York."

"Oh," Sissi said blinking in surprise and stopping what she was doing, "Ok. Sorry."

"It's alright," Tex said shaking her head, "He's a bit of a menace. Always upset about something."

"Well, he's right," Sissi said shrugging and returning to fixing Tex's bedding, "You aren't York and might react differently. Hopefully you won't reject Omega completely, but you might."

"Why do you think different people might react differently?" Tex asked sleepily.

"Because everyone is different," Sissi replied shutting off the light, "And I think the AIs are too."

Sissi left and Tex stared into the darkness for a while thinking about what Sissi had said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, so Tex has an AI now. What ever, I'm tired of writing.**


End file.
